Opposites Attract
by TheOneSethCohen
Summary: Kim and Ron start senior year, and for some reason Kim can't take her eyes off of Bonnie. It seems that she is starting to have a thing for her. Full summary inside. Please read and review. Ch. 4 will be up soon sorry it is taking so long.
1. Chapter 1 First Day

**By: TheOneSethCohen**

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter One: First Day**

**Okay here's the full summary. Kim and Ron have just started their first day of being seniors. They did go to junior prom together but Ron never told Kim his feelings so they both remained just best friends. It seems that Kim is starting to have a thing for Bonnie though she keeps telling herself it can't be true while Ron has feelings for someone and won't stop looking at a picture that he refuses to show Kim. Finally to both Kim and Bonnie's dismay they end up lab partners in Chemistry class. And well things just work their way from there. As always I own nothing, the man...or people behind Disney own everything! Sorry that I took it off earlier I had some things to fix as well at the title of the story. Please enjoy...**

­As Monday morning began to creep it's way slowly into Middleton, and the sunlight began seep it's way into Bonnie's room, washing away the darkness, and replacing it with the morning light, Bonnie began to stirred under the soft comforting bed sheets. Finally after the sunlight that had found it's way through the blinds and onto the brunette's tired face, did she groggily pull back the bed sheets open an eye lid and peer around the bedroom.

On the wall opposite her stood her new mirror that stretching from the padded carpet, all the way to the ceiling above. And to the right of it was the bulletin board she was suppose to use to post up when her schoolwork was to be turned in as well as any appointments she would be going to that month. But seeing as school did not start for another two and a half hours and she was not scheduled for any appointments, the bulletin board was instead filled to capacity with summer pictures Bonnie had taken with Tara while on vacation at her summer beach house on the coast of California.

Most of the pictures consisted of a brunette and a blonde haired girl, either down by the ocean or sitting on the porch of the beach house watching some of the locals pay football down on the white sandy beach. That had been early that month when Bonnie's mother had gone to visit her sister, and felt that she did not want Bonnie to have to spend the entire week alone in the empty house; her two older sisters were both out site seeing in Paris, France. So as Mrs. Rockwaller climbed into her car she tossed Bonnie the keys to the beach house and exclaimed that she expected her to be back by the time her mother was done visiting family. With a wide smirk on her face Bonnie agreed that she would be home when expected.

"Bonnie, out of bed now!" came her mother stern voice from downstairs.

"I'm working on it." yawned Bonnie as she tried to get at least another minutes worth of sleep.

The moment was short lived as she heard her mother coming up the stairs and tapping against her door saying that if she didn't wake up and take a shower she would not be allowed to drive her new car to school.

Bonnie solemnly did as her mother had said and kicked off the bed sheets and began to make her way sluggishly to her bathroom. Bonnie released yet another yawn as she bent down low to turn the water on. Almost immediately warm water began to fill the tub. She knew that she wouldn't' be able to take a very long bath, but she felt that she was in desperate need of one. From the phone conversation she had held with Brick last night she knew that a nice hot steamy bath would sooth all her troubles away into thin air.

_Look Bon-Bon--_

_Damnit Brick how many times do I need to tell you I despise being called that...only my father calls me that and that is only when he is upset with me!_

_Alright Bonnie just hear me out, now that I'm finally going off to college I don't think we will have much time to spend with each other. I think that it would be best if we saw other people._

Bonnie had been waiting for that talk all summer, she knew it would be coming after Brick had called her the morning after prom to tell her that he had been accepted at some college on the east coast with a full ride football scholarship. She just couldn't believe the jock had waited until the night before her first day as a senior in high school to give her the news.

She had know it would eventually come, the only thing she hadn't expected was another voice coming from Brick's end of the phone line.

_Baby come back I need more of your---_

At that Bonnie had almost exploded. Though she wasn't yelling loud enough to wake the rest of the house, her voice still sounded very threatening and filled with anger.

_Okay who in the hell is that with you--_

_No one -- uh... just the...umm the television I forgot to turn it off uh---_

_Let me guess watching a little late night HBO Brick?_

_What...uh no of course not!_

_Oh just forget about it and go back to that whore of yours!_

Brick had tried to give a retort but by the time he had found the right words to say Bonnie had already hung up the phone and threw it across the room where it hit the bathroom wall and landed on the tiled floor with a loud _CRASH_!

Bonnie knew as she took off her pink nightshirt, and her cheer shorts that she was going to have to come up with a good excuse as to why her new cell phone had suddenly stopped working. She couldn't just tell her mother that she had chucked the thing across the room in a fit of range.

She then placed a foot into the tub of hot water and sank into it's warm depths; all her troubles faded away as she turned water off with her foot. She lay there for a good twenty, before the sounds of her mother made their way into the bathroom and she was forced to empty the tub and figure out what she was going to wear that day.

After Bonnie wiped down the mirror she took a look at herself. She no longer looked like she did her junior year. She had grown at least a cup and a half, and she now had to shave in certain areas of her body along with her legs and arms. After a few more moments of checking herself over in the mirror she decided to go and get some cloths on as stepping out of the warm serenity of the bath to cold air of her bathroom had sent goose bumps down her arms and legs.

She looked around for a minute or so before picking out a very short skirt that she knew she was going to have to pull down ever time she sat down at her desk during school. She tossed it onto her bed and then looked for a shirt. After about two minutes of searching and returning she found a nice green button up. All she needed down was what went on under the skirt. She would never dream of going to school with nothing on underneath her skirt. She did want to give the boys something to stop and stare at but she had to admit to herself going commando was well out of the question. She finally decided on a green and blue thong that she found at the bottom of her dresser. It looked new so she put it on.

After she was dressed she had to make sure everything was in her purse and then apply some make up to her blank face.

Finally, an hour or so later she walked down the stairs to find her mother busy in the kitchen and her father in the office.

"Bon Bon, what took you so long? I though I heard your mother calling you down stairs an hour or so ago?" said her father as he looked up and over his desktop computer that he had gotten as a gift from his brother the previous Christmas.

"Um yeah dad, I'm a girl so like ten minutes to you is like... say an hour or so to me." she said with a smile on her face as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Oh Bonnie your just in time, I made breakfast." said her mother as she set down a plate of scrambled eggs out on the table, where there were already a heaping mound of hash browns, and sausages.

"Can't mom have to get to the school early to pick up our new cheer uniforms." said Bonnie as she grabbed her car keys and headed towards the backdoor.

All of a sudden a kid with jet-black hair came racing in from the living room and quickly sat down at the table.

Bonnie's aunt had gone on an extended vacation out somewhere in the Pacific, and had asked her Bonnie's mother if she could keep an eye on her seventeen year old son Patrick.

_I don't know why mom has to baby-sit the stupid kid, he can fend for himself just fine!_

_I know for sure if my mother went on vacation she would dump me on my Aunts doorstep asking her to please take care of him._

The other thing that Bonnie didn't like about Patrick was that since he was seventeen and he was staying with them for a while, it ment that he would be going to the same school as Bonnie; God forbid they have class together.

----------------------------------

A few streets over at the Possible residents Kim was busy finishing up her hair and make up. She wanted everything to be perfect for her first day as a senior at Middleton High. All of a sudden the Kimmunicator on her bedside nightstand began to go off.

"What's the sitch Wade?" asked Kim hoping desperately that there really wasn't a sitch at all and that he was just calling to say hello.

"Think you can squeeze a mission in before school starts?" he asked looking at her.

"Yeah, think I can get a lift to Ron's?" she asked as she pulled her mission cloths out of her closet. She had been hoping to get to school early so that she could pick up her new cheer uniform.

"You bet...oh and your ride is waiting out in the front yard." said Wade as he took a sip of his soda.

After a quick one-minute change of cloths Kim kissed her mother and father good bye yelled that she had to go on a quick mission before school and headed out the front door to see a hover craft waiting for her.

Kim click the Kimmunicator on and asked Wade, " Um any chance you can tell me where the driver went?" She said to Wade with an eyebrow raised as she climbed into the hovercraft.

"Oh forgot to mention, cyber robotic technology." he said with a big grin on his face.

"Which means..."

"Oh sorry you don't need a driver this thing can pilot itself as long as the battery holds out."

"Any chance the battery will fail while were on the mission?" asked a concerned Kim. She didn't want to be late for her first senior class. She had gym with Ron and was looking forward to it.

"Not unless the mission goes on for thirty years." laughed Wade.

"How do I get it to take me to Ron---" began Kim, but the moment she had said Ron's name the hovercraft took off down the street and with a sudden jolt stooped right in front of Ron's house.

Kim double timed it up the front steps and knocked on the door.

"Hello Kimberly, ready for the start of your senior year?" asked Mrs. Stoppable as she opened the door to let Kim in. From the looks of it Mr. Stoppable had already left for work.

"Oh you bet...um-- is Ron up yet? Mission stuff..." asked Kim as she did not seem him at all downstairs.

"Oh he's probably still up in his room, would you like something to drink dear?" she asked as he strolled off into the kitchen.

"Oh no thanks, um… I'll just go upstairs and fetch Ron.

Kim made no noise at all as she made her way softly up the stairs into her best friends room.

The door stood ajar and from what she could see it looked as if Ron was staring longingly at a picture in his left hand.

Kim rapped her knuckles against the wood of the door, and began to giggle as Ron still in his boxers fell out of the chair.

"Ahh KP...what are you... um this is so not what it---" Ron quickly put his hands behind his back so that Kim could not see the picture of a certain girl.

Through burst of laughs and giggles Kim said, " Ron please don't tell me that's a picture of---"

"No it's not! It's uh... it's...um-- it's nothing!"

"Well if it's nothing do you mind showing it to me?" asked Kim holding out her hand.

As fast as he could Ron made a mad dash towards the bathroom and quickly shut the door.

"Don't come in...um my pants are off!" said a panicked Ron. Kim could hear him moving things around in his closet. From the sound of it Kim guessed he was trying to hide the picture somewhere Kim wouldn't be able to find it.

"Ron I have seen you many times without your pants on." said Kim as she leaned up against the bathroom door. All of a sudden she began to giggle again as thoughts and memories of past missions filled her head. All of them involved Ron at some point in his boxers.

------------------------------------

"So you going to tell me what your deal was this morning?" asked Kim her arms folded across her chest as she gazed over at Ron in the seat next to her.

"Nothing... it was nothing...um-- where are we going?" asked Ron. Kim could tell he was just trying to change the subject, though after a few seconds she did realize that the blonde had a point.

Within seconds Kim had the Kimmunicator out in her hands was busy asking Wade where in the world they were going.

"So Wade mind telling us where we are going?" asked Kim as she looked at the boy genius sitting at a desk full of computers and alot of other gadgets and gismos.

"Drakken and Shego have been spotted downtown." said Wade as he crossed glanced over at his computer screen.

-----------------------------------

"Dr. D why we are stealing from a computer store?" asked Shego as she climbed out of the hovercraft and onto the roof of Al's Computers and Such.

"Shego how many times did I tell you with one of their chips I will be able to use my sonic amp--"

"Yeah, yeah, and how many times did I tell you I wasn't paying any attention to what you were saying." replied Shego as her hands flared bright green and she sliced through the blots holding down the hatch that would lead them into the store. " Look Doc the only reason I'm helping with this is because I'm going on vacation next week."

"What, I though you said you were going to play putt putt with me and the henchmen tomorrow?" asked Drakken as he turned and looked around at her, a frown coming across his face

"Hmm let me think about that umm...NO!"

"So Drakken, what do you plan on trying to steal this time?" came a voice from above.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" yelled Drakken in surprise.

"Yeah still don't understand why you have to sound so surprised every time she makes an entrance." sigh Shego as she went into fight mode.

Kim jumped down onto the roof of the store and quickly ducked out of the way of one of Shego's fiery punches.

"So princess ready to finally get your ass handed to you?" asked Shego as she sent another punch Kim's way.

"Only in your wildest dreams Shego!" said Kim as she front flipped over Shego, then sending the villain to the ground with a kick her lower back.

Shego's temper began to rise as she got back to her feet. " You are so dead!"

"Where's the side kick?" asked Drakken who was about to climb down through the hole into the store below.

'Booyah!" yelled Ron as he jumped down and landed on Drakken, sending both down into the cold floor. Ron was the first to get to his feet. He quickly picked up a keyboard and threw it at Drakken's head.

_SMACK!!_

It had nailed him right in the head, and within seconds Drakken let out a loud "Ouch!" and fell over.

Up above Shego was having some trouble trying to land a blow on the young cheerleader.

"Stop moving so fast so I can punch you!" yelled Shego through gritted teeth.

Kim back flipped over the hover craft and said, "Maybe you'd be able to land a punch if you weren't so... old."

That one word had sent Shego overboard.

"Old... OLD!!!! That's it you are dead Kimmie!!!" yelled Shego!

All of a sudden the sounds of police cars filled their ears. Shego looked over onto the street below to see a dozen cop cars.

A few moments later Drakken had managed to climb back up through the hole, though Kim could see a very large bump on his forehead.

Shego gave Kim the usual death glare and said, " You wait till I get my hands on you princess." Which was followed closely by Dr. Drakken yelling at the top of his lungs, " You think your all that...but your not even close!"

Kim looked at her watch.

"Ron we're almost late for class." said Kim.

-----------------------------------------

They both made it to class with just minutes to spare. They would have gotten their earlier but for some reason Ron had taken ten minutes to get dressed. Kim gave him a look that said _I'm going to figure out what your up to Ron Stoppable!_

Kim walked into the girls dressing Room, and almost let out a scream.

"Bonnie! What are you doing in gym class? I thought you hated it!"

"Um yeah I do K, but the counselor said I still need half a semester of it or I can't graduate!" snarled Bonnie as she began to get undressed.

As Kim walked over to her gym locker she couldn't help but stare at the back of Bonnie as she took off her skirt.

_Whoa! What in God's name am I doing? I seriously did not just check Bonnie out...NO! Look away! STOP LOOKING AT HER ASS! Even if it is a nice--_

_AHH! What the hell is wrong with me!"_

Things didn't improve as Bonnie took her top off.

_KP why are you doing this...there is no possible way you could be into Bonn- _

"Um Kim what are you doing?" asked Bonnie.

Kim had been staring at her body for at least a minute before she snapped back to reality.

"Oh uh--- nothing just-- "

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and went back to getting dressed.

_Kim are you on drugs or something! Why are you checking Bonnie out? You don't like girls in that kind of way... do you?_

_Don't answer that question just get dressed and go find Ron! Don't tell him though or he will freak this is beyond weird!_

Kim quickly got undressed and then put on her gym cloths. For today Mr. Barkin was having them do laps around the track.

Kim had hoped they would of gotten to play so football.

"All right people listen up I want you to at least run a mile around the track...that means four times Stoppable!" yelled Mr. Barkin when he saw Ron raise his hand.

During the rest of the class period things didn't improve. While Kim was a great runner it seemed Bonnie was to, and Kim couldn't help but slow down just a smidge to look at Bonnie from behind in her tight shorts.

All of a sudden Kim's world was turned upside down as she went the wrong way and ran right into the fence.

Bonnie looked over her shoulder and began to laugh.

"KP are you okay?" asked Ron as he quickly helped her to her feet.

"Huh-- oh yeah I'm fine Ron just...uh lost my balance." said Kim who was going a little red in the face.

Kim didn't have any idea what in the hell was going on inside her mind. There was no way that she could like Bonnie! And yet here she was looking over at her every chance she could get.

_Don't worry KP just finish the mile and don't look at her, besides she probably won't even be in your next class. You have Chemistry next period. Why would Bonnie be in that class?_

Kim put the thoughts of Bonnie out of her mind though she had no idea how much worse it was going to get come her next class.

-------------------------------------

**Authors Notes:** Well this idea popped into my mind while I was reading one of Zaratan's stories. If you haven't read any of his stories then you have no idea what you are missing. So it now seems that Kim has a thing for Bonnie, and just who was in the picture that Ron had been admiring so much? Well the next chapter should be up in a few days. I had to rewrite this first chapter over about five or six times. Well it's about two in the morning so I'm off. Please after you are done reading feel free to leave me a review telling me what you think of the story so far, and if there is anything you think I can improve on.

TheOneSethCohen

Eh...just Patrick


	2. Chapter 2 Lab Partners

**By: TheOneSethCohen**

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Two: Lab Partners**

**Wow in the first thirty minutes I already had over twenty hits. At first I was planning on just having this as a regular old story, but after reading Zaratan's contest I thought what the hell and began to write the second chapter post hast. To all of those who read London Rush you will have to wait a week or so for chapter six to get posted. I'm having some trouble tying to figure out how Kim explains to her parent's that she dropped out of college. Oh and just to let you know almost everything is written like **_**this**_** is what Kim is think inside her head. There are a few times later on throughout the story where it is someone else just thought I'd give you the heads up. Well this chapter should get things going. As always Disney owns all. Please enjoy chapter two...**

After running head long into the chain link fence Kim just lay there pondering what she was going to do about her little sitch.

Even though she had only been lying on the ground for about ten seconds, to her it seemed to span a decade. The only thoughts that came to her mind were of Bonnie. She began to wonder how she was going to get Bonnie out of her mind. She could possibly have a relationship with Bonnie. Last she had check she wasn't into girls especially girls like Bonnie. There was no possible way they could have anything in common.

_Don't you get any ideas Kim!_

_You and Bonnie hate each other remember--_

" KP... you okay?" came Ron's voice though at the moment it sounded distant and far off.

"Kim... come on we have to finish our laps around the track before Barkin sees us and--"

"Possible, Stoppable get a move on!" yelled Mr. Barkin as he saw the two teens standing by the fence.

As Kim jogged at an even pace, she began to think about what she was going to do about the whole Bonnie thing. She knew she was either going to have to tell the brunette that even though they had hated each other since when ever, that Kim was now some what attracted to her.

_Oh yeah that's a good one just tell the ice princes how you feel open your heart up to her!_

Or on the other hand Kim could just forget about the entire thing. She knew that one option sounded the best, and at least that way she wasn't going to have to worry about the entire school finding out.

After another ten minutes of complaining Mr. Barkin finally agreed that the class could hit the showers, and then once the bell range be dismissed to class. The only person still finishing up his four laps was Ron.

"Stoppable come on I don't have all day I have to cover for another teacher after this period is over. Now move it double time!" yelled Barkin the military side of him now showing.

Kim made her way as slow as she could back to the locker room. She knew that the girls were going to have to take a shower because every last one of the were covered in sweat, and as much as part of her wanted to se Bonnie's unclothed body she knew she had to keep at the pace she was walking at.

Kim began to think about how the early morning had gone when they had picked up their cheer uniforms. Much to Kim's dismay Bonnie's entire cheer outfit had been a very tight fit, and while they squad was bending over touching their toes as they stretched Kim couldn't help but look up Bonnie's legs to her--

_STOP! Kim get a hold of yourself now!_

_For the last time there is no way that you and Bonnie could every in a million years be something more than bitter rivals! You can't be friends and you most certainly cannot be a thing! _

_It would be so weird-sick!_

_--------------------------------_

"So KP, you going to tell me why was going on this morning during gym?" asked Ron as he leaned up against a neighboring locker.

"When are you going to tell me why you were flipping out this morning when I walked into your bedroom?" asked Kim quickly turning the tables on Ron.

"Hey I asked you the question first Kim." said Ron.

Kim looked over at him trying to think of something to say that would make him think everything was fine.

"Look Ron it's girl stuff okay you wouldn't want to hear it." said Kim.

"Oh come on you can't get me to believe its girl stuff." laughed Ron.

"Alright, my period started today and--"

"BLAHH YADDA YADDA NOT LISTENING!" yelled Ron as he closed his eyes and quickly placed his hands over his ears so that he was completely unable to hear what Kim was saying.

That was exactly Kim was hoping for.

Ron very liked it when she talked about that stuff anyway.

All of a sudden a face flashed across Kim's screen.

"Ah Wade just the boy I wanted to see. Think you can help me out?" asked Kim with a smile on her face.

"Sure Kim, um what's up?" I was wondering if you could check me out...see if there is anything weird going on." asked Kim trying to make what she had just asked seem normal

"Um.." it looked as though Wade was about to ask why but after opening his mouth to speak he quickly shut it again. "Yeah Kim just give me a second.

"Checking heart beat...hmm well your Heat rate is a little higher than usual

After a few more moments Wade was all done.

"Well Kim I don't see anything weird wrong with you. The only thing I can think of is that you've got something on your mind that's bugging you.

The minute bell rang through out the hall way as people began to pick up the pace and make their way to their second period class.

"Opps Wade gotta run." smiled Kim as she grabbed her chemistry book and began to make her way hurriedly down the hallway with Ron following suit.

_What.. why is she in this class I thought she took chemistry last year!_

Kim and Ron took the only two seats left available in the classroom.

Every table sat four students and the only table left was-

Can't I catch a break!

Ron quickly noticing that he was not going to sit next to Bonnie quickly took off and sat next to Tara.

The blond haired girl didn't seem to mind at all, in fact she giggled as Ron took the chair next to her, and not looking where he was going completely missed the chair and instead made contact with the floor.

Kim groaned as she took the seat next to Bonnie.

Even though she had to admit finding Bonnie rather appealing, she was trying to get it out of her mind and sitting right next to her wasn't going to help much at all.

"Alright class first off I will be assigning you a lab partner-"

"Um... Mr. Barkin would it be all right I could switch seats with someone else in the classroom for right now? I don't feel in the mood sitting next to miss perfect!" said Bonnie hoping and praying the Mr. Barkin would agree with her.

"Rockwaller...it seems that you and Possible still cannot manage to get along...to try and fix that little problem the two of you seem to share maybe you should try working together!" said Mr. Barkin from up at the teachers desk.

Bonnie turned her gaze towards Kim, " Well this should be fun!"

_Great KP how are you going to get this thing you have with Bonnie to go away if you're her lab partner now!_

"Strong...you and Stoppable can work together!" said Mr. Barkin as his eyes fell on the reaming two students sitting at the table.

Ron didn't have any idea what was going on, though he had to smile when he looked over at Tara. She batted her eyelashes at Ron before leaning over to say, " Well looks like we are going to be spending some time together."

"Booyah!" said Ron softly.

Kim looked over at him as he stared at Tara unblinkingly.

Then she realized who was in the picture Ron had hidden earlier that morning.

It was Tara. Ron was crushing on Tara, and from the looks of it she was still very much crushing on him. Kim remembered when Ron had saved the cheer squad from Gill. Tara had though he was very brave about the entire thing. They both could have started dating although by the time Ron had figure it out she was already dating Josh Mankey.

Kim knew that if her and Bonnie were going to get anything done they were going to have to make a truce or something.

Half way through the class Kim was beginning to zone out.

That was when it happened.

_Just think what it would be like if I were able to kiss her. How amazing it would feel--_

"Kim get our hand off my leg!" screeched Bonnie.

Half the class turned around to see what all the yelling had been about.

Kim looked down, she wanted to become invisible right on the spot, that way no one would have been able to see what her hand was placed mere inches from where her skirt started.

_Damn it Kim what were you thinking, the entire school probably thinks your into Bonnie now!_

Kim quickly removed her hand from Bonnie's upper thigh, her face now very red from embarrassment.

'Well miss Rockwaller, miss Possible, I will be seeing you Thursday after school for after school detention!" yelled Mr. Barkin as she looked the two teens over.

"I would like for both of you to report to the principles office NOW!" said Mr. Barkin as he pointed his hand towards the door and down the hallway.

_Oh way to go Kim!_

_First day of your senior year and just into second period you're already getting in trouble! _

The two teens had only been walking down the hall for a couple seconds when Bonnie took a step in front of Kim.

"All right Kim I want you to tell me what's going on? What's the deal with you."

_Don't do it!_

'Hey what are you doing!" yelled Bonnie as Kim opened the nearest classroom door and tossed Bonnie inside. Thankfully the room was empty of students and faculty. Kim pushed Bonnie up against the wall, she had to tell her what had been going on.

_NO! Kim you do that, and my next week you'll be the laughing stock of the entire school._

"Kim what the hell is going on? You're acting way weird?" asked Bonnie as her arms were now folded across her chest.

"Kim I'm not going anywhere until I get an answer out of--"

Kim had no idea where the impulse had come from. It seemed like an involuntary action and yet, she now found herself kissing Bonnie, the girl she had hated since...ever!

Kim wrapped her right arm around Bonnie's slim waist, while her left hand fiddled through the brunette's soft brown hair.

The kiss felt so natural to Kim, her tongue was dancing around the inside of Bonnie's mouth. She was unable to tell how Bonnie was taking this for both of her eyes were closed. It felt like lighting had struck her. Bonnie's lips felt amazing against hers. Kim knew she was going to regret this sooner or later, but right now nothing mattered.

The kiss however was short lived. Bonnie quickly pulled away speechless.

Bonnie just stood their speechless, she could not believe what Kim had just done.

_Kim did not just kiss me did she...I mean wow...wait a minute what am I thinking?_

Bonnie her eyes stick fixed on Kim, her mouth hanging open fumbled around for the doorknob.

After a few seconds of total silence Bonnie spoke, "Um—yeah...I'm just gonna go!"

It had taken her about a minute to figure out where her voice had gone after Bonnie left..

"Well school isn't even half over and already I've gotten off to a terrific start." said Kim hollowly.

Authors Notes: Well this chapter was far short of what I was expecting it to be. I wanted it to at least hit three thousand words but no worries; I just wanted to get everything going. So Kim went and kissed Bonnie even though she kept telling herself how stupid it was. It looks like Bonnie enjoyed the kiss, though from the look on her face you wouldn't have known it. And we finally figured out who was in the picture, it seems that Tara still has a thing for Ron. We will have to see what happens there. Chapter three should be up tomorrow since I have nothing else to do. Please if you could after reading leave a review and tell me how you think it's going. Love it hate it really doesn't matter just leave something. I have a very good plan on where to go with this but I have like 160 hits and no reviews so if it continues down that road I might just throw in the towel I don't know.

TheOneSethCohen

Eh...just Patrick

P.S I am not scraping this story, I have just been very busy. I will have chapter three up very soon. Thank-you.


	3. Chapter 3 Problems Arise

**By: TheOneSethCohen**

**Opposites Attract**

**Chapter Three: A Problem Arises**

**Okay so it has been a few months since I started this story. First off I want to say that this story has been the most difficult to write. I have probably rewritten this story well up to twenty times at the least and still not finding what I wanted in the chapter. I have also been very busy with school, work, and my friends. I still do not know where to take this story, though I can tell you now that this story will be split up. I want to explain how my added character Patrick came along, as well as Tara and Ron, so just think of this as three different stories crossing paths.**

"All right Kim I want you to tell me what's going on. What's the deal with you?" came Bonnie's voice from down the hall.

Standing at the foot of the stairs leading to the senior hallway stood her akward cousin Patrick. He had just gotten out of Pre-Cal to use the restroom and was preparing to return to class; something he really didn't want to do since he did not know a single person in the class.

Quite, as not to make a sound he slowly made his way to the bottom step and took a look around the corner to see what his older cousin was up to. He knew for a fact that she was supposed to be in class.

There with her arms folded across her chest stood the brunette, though Patrick couldn't see her facial expression since her back was to him.

He could see the red headed girl standing in front of her with a puzzled look on her face, as if she was trying to decide what to do or say.

Patrick then guessed that the pretty red head, whoever she was, had finally come to a conclusion of that to do because she quickly opened a door to a classroom and dragged Bonnie in.

"Hey what are you doing!" yelled Bonnie.

The classroom door closed behind her and Patrick quickly made his way closer to the door so that he could make out what the two girls were saying.

"Kim what the hell is going on? You're acting way weird." came Bonnie's voice.

There was silence for a good ten seconds before Bonnie's voice filled the classroom again.

"Kim I'm not going anywhere until I get an answer out of –"

Something cut her off but from where Patrick was standing, ear pressed up against the wall he could only guess what it was.

"Um—yeah…I'm just gonna go!" said a startled Bonnie, and before Patrick could turn on his heel and make a run for it she opened the door.

All he could do was pray to God that she didn't see him listening in on what had just happened.

His prayers were answered when without even noticing him, Bonnie went in the opposite direction.

Patrick's focus was once again returned to the classroom when her hear the red head say to herself, "Well school isn't even half over and already I've gotten off to a terrific start."

The door then opened a second time, though this time Patrick wasn't quite as lucky.

Kim stopped and started at the boy in front of her wondering what in the world he was doing there. With the look he had on his face she speculated that he had just been caught in the act of something.

"Where you listening in on what was going on in there?" asked Kim.

She was surprised not to feel anger filling up inside her that this kid that she didn't even know might have been listening in to what had gone on between herself and Bonnie Rockwaller.

Patrick tried his best to hide the fact that he had been listening in and just shook his head no and turning on a dime began to head off towards his classroom.

Kim looked at the boy for a few more moments before snapping out of it and making her way towards the girl's restroom. This had to be a dream, and right now all she wanted to do was wake up from it.

After checking under the stalls to make sure that she was alone she made her way up to the faucet and began to splash her face with cold water.

"Come on Kim wake up…WAKE UP!" she told herself, but it was to no prevail.

Kim realized that as much as she wished it were that this was without a doubt not a dream but reality.

She really had just tried to make out with Bonnie freaking Rockwaller!

No not tried, she had made out with that girl, though it wasn't as long as she had hoped it could have been.

_Okay, what in the hell are you thinking Kim? This year is suppose to be the best year of your high school career and all you can think about is making out with that bitch!_

"I wonder what Ron is going through right now?" Kim asked herself as she looked into the streaky mirror staring at her confused reflection.

--------------------------------

Ron knew something was bothering Kim, but he knew that there wasn't much he could do for her for the time being…he was lost. Lost in Tara's eyes that is.

He had been sitting across from her for a good ten minutes now and all he could find himself doing was staring into those water blue eyes.

Mr. Barkin had been going on about some report that the class was going to be starting up soon but Ron wasn't even paying attention to a word that came out of Barkin's mouth.

"So Ron want to hang out after school, my place?" asked Tara.

She had been planning out what to say for a good five minutes and wanted to make sure she had come up with the easiest way of saying what she had to say.

Ron had been caught off guard by the question.

He had never really been to a girls house before, well besides Kim's house but she didn't count since he had known her for almost his entire life

Tara was a girl, and a very beautiful girl at that.

"Yeah I'd like to." said Ron who was practically grinning from ear to ear.

--------------------------------

Bonnie was slowly but surely making her way down to the principle's office.

She was busy running everything that had just happened through her mind. Kim had taken her against her will into an empty classroom and kissed her.

_Kissed! She made out with me that was no simple kiss._

As much as Bonnie wanted to tell the entire school what Kim had just done, she knew that would not be a reality. If she told somebody what had just gone down, that person would probably think Bonnie wanted to make out with Kim and by the end of lunch the entire school would think Bonnie a lesbian.

_Argh, what am I suppose to do?_

Bonnie's head began to ache the more she thought about it, so in the end as she approached the office she did her best to put the thoughts out of her mind for the time being.

------------------------------

Kim opened the restroom door and made her way down the hall towards the principle's office. She was going to have to face Bonnie sooner or later.

She looked up at a clock on the wall above a classroom.

The bell would be ringing in five minutes, so she made her way a little faster down towards the office; she didn't want to be in the hallway when the bell rang.

A few moments later Kim found herself in the office, and sitting in one of the chairs up against the sidewall was Bonnie, though she wasn't even making an attempt to look at Kim.

There was another person in the office with them, a red headed boy, geeky with his green hat.

Ron Regger was busy typing away at the computer at the front desk, then after seeing Kim come in he turned around in his chair and said, "The principle will see both of you now."

And with that he went back to the computer typing away like a mad man.

Bonnie was the first one in and she sure as hell made sure that she was the last one out.

Kim supposed that she felt she had better things to do than to be anywhere near Kim Possible.

It wasn't that Bonnie wanted to get away from Kim; well that was part of it. She really just wanted to find somewhere to sit down and think about everything that had happened that morning leading up until now.

It had all started that morning in gym class. Bonnie remembered it was now coming back to her though she had to think about how she could have forgotten in the first place.

She was in the locker room changing out for gym class and Kim would not take her gaze off. She had been watching Bonnie for a few minutes maybe when she finally snapped out of it when Bonnie began to notice.

_How long has Kim been like this, I men am I the first? Pshh what am I saying… I'm good looking I can't understand why Kim wouldn't think so. I'm so much better looking than her anyway._

Then it had been in Chemistry class; Kim's hand and slowly started to creep its way up to bottom of Bonnie's skirt, which Bonnie had not seen coming.

Now that both girls were finally out of the principles office they could both go their separate ways.

Bonnie went off one way looking for Tara, which Kim went searching for Ron. Kim was the first to find who she was looking for. She found Ron leaning up against a locker.

"Ron, you don't know how much I want to see you—"said Kim who was then caught off guard once she saw who Ron was talking to.

Was he actually having a conversation with a girl…a girl much higher on the food chain? Tara Strong was standing next to him; it appeared to Kim that Ron had walked her to her locker.

"Oh hey KP, care to join Tara and I for lunch?" he asked, and Ron could see that both teens had their arms in a lock.

Kim knew that if she said yes and joined them that she would have to see Bonnie, seeing as how Tara and Bonnie were BFF's, and right now that was the last thing she wanted to do today.

Kim pondered for a moment before saying, "No I'm actually looking for Monique, have you seen here?"

"Yeah she's down by her locker." Said Ron, his arm now over Tara's shoulder.

In all the time she had known Ron, Kim had to say he was speeding things along with Tara…then again Tara had a crush on Ron ever since he had saved them from Gill. Still this was something that would take Kim awhile to get use to.

"Um alright, thanks Ron." Said Kim who then scurried off to find Monique.

Bonnie soon found her BFF…

_WITH HIM!!!! No, no, no, no this has got to be some kind of mistake! Tara can't still be in to Stoppable, he a complete and total idiot, and his ranking in the food chain is lower than dirt!_

Bonnie began to make her way towards Tara.

"Tara can I have a word with you?" asked Bonnie in the nicest tone possible.

"Yeah." Said Tara not even noticing the fact that Bonnie had been glaring at Ron for the past minute or so.

"Why are you with him?" asked Bonnie once they were out of ear shot of Ron who was now once again leaning up against a locker.

"We have chemistry…um chemistry class together." Said Tara correcting herself.

Bonnie let what was just said slide; she didn't want to cause a scene by yelling. Even though Tara was Bonnie's best friend Bonnie sometimes went overboard and would suddenly explode in Tara's face, then after the fight would apologize and everything would be as it was before.

"Come on T how many times do I have to tell you that being seen with that buffoon will totally wreck this perfe- this year."

The conversation could have lasted a lot longer had it not been for the bell that cut Bonnie off a moment later.

"Come on Ron." Called Tara as she along with Bonnie made their way towards the cafeteria.

Ron had been busy staring across the hall at a vending machine along with his naked mole rat Rufus.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Naco flavored potato chips!" said Ron.

Ron didn't seem to notice that the minute bell rang because he was now closing in on the new vending machine with a wide-eyed look about his face.

"Come on Ron time for class." Said Tara pulling him along down the hallway and away from the naco flavored potato chips.

Disappointment filled Ron's face, but it didn't last for long once he as well as Bonnie and Tara made their way to lunch.

As usual the lunchroom was packed with students standing in line for food, most likely mystery meat.

Ron had to put up with eating mystery meat since he started high school four years ago. Now he was a senior which meant that he could finally eat at the senior table.

He glanced over Tara's shoulder looking for the table that would save him from ever having to eat mystery meat ever again.

"Tara where's the senior table?" asked Ron looking around the lunchroom.

"Um…Bonnie?" asked Tara when she realized she couldn't answer Ron.

"I don't know." Said Bonnie flatly.

"Hey Mr. B, where is the senior table? I don't see it anywhere." Asked Ron his hands cupped over his eyes as if he were using a pair of invisible binoculars.

"Over the summer the school made a few minor budget cuts…no more senior table." Said Mr. Barkin, who seemed to gloat in front of Ron's face before walking off.

------------------------

"Hey Kim where is Ron at?" asked Monique as they both walked into the cafeteria.

Her question was answered when there laying in the middle of the lunchroom for all to see lay Ron.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Kim not even noticing that Bonnie was a mere foot away.

"I explained to him that there is no senior table as of this year." Said a stern Mr. Barkin who then turned on his heels and walked away.

Kim looked across Ron at Tara and then.

_BONNIE! What is she doing here? Oh my God, whatever you do Kim don't look her in the eyes._

Kim looked over at Bonnie and their eyes met.

_Great, just great!_

They both looked each other in the eye for a few moments not blinking before Bonnie blurted out, " Come on T I'm hungry let's get some food."

Kim looked over at Ron hoping that he would at least talk to her while Bonnie and Tara went to get some lunch, but he simply followed Tara over to the lunch line.

"Great..." said Kim blankly to herself as she made her way over to the table that Monique was sitting at.

"Off with Blondie and the bitch?" asked Monique looking over at Kim as she slumped into her chair.

"Yeah he is." said Kim though there was no hint of misery or disappointment in her voice. All she seemed to be doing was looking over at Bonnie, though long slender legs leading up to that hot...

"Kim, you're drooling!" called Monique.

"Oh!" said Kim looking down at the puddle of drool that was now in a pool on the lunch table

"T what should I get?" asked Bonnie, still very annoyed that Ron was tagging along.

"Um I don't know...Ron?" asked Tara looking for support from the other blonde haired kid that was a part of the three person group.

"Well I can tell you that mystery meat is most defiantly out of the question.

At this Tara suppressed a few giggles.

Bonnie glared at her and she quickly stopped. Trying to strangle the girl Bonnie snatched up a salad and walked out of the lunch line.

After getting both their meals, a salad for Tara and sandwich for Ron they followed Bonnie to an empty table.

"Hey Tara Club Banana is having a sale for back to school today. Want to stop by after school?" asked Bonnie pretending that Ron wasn't even in the area.

"Um sorry Bonnie I can't uh I- I told my mother I'd help her with something once I got home from school. Sorry." said Tara hoping that Bonnie would believe the lie that she had just given her.

"You'd rather help your mom than go shopping?" asked Bonnie though she didn't go any further into the subject.

"Gah not again," came Bonnie's voice as she bent her head over into her purse.

"What is it B?" asked Tara.

"My mother keeps calling me for some reason." said Bonnie checking the number then tossing the phone back in her purse.

"Maybe it's an emergency." said Ron finally opening his mouth to speak.

Bonnie looked at him but did not say anything. She began to finish her salad as the bell rang.

"Crap!" Kim had been so busy eyeing Bonnie that she didn't even bother to get some lunch.

"Come on girl, we can just get something after school." said Monique.

After a few more classes the last bell finally rang.

"Thank God." said Kim as she left her last class, journalism.

"Thank God." Bonnie told herself as she and Tara both walked out of their last class.

Bonnie's happiness would not last for long because there waiting for her by her new white corvette stood Patrick riding shotgun.

"Um what are you doing?" asked Bonnie shielding her eyes from the afternoon sunlight.

"I need a ride home...your mom said it was alright." said Patrick

"What ever I have already had a bad day and I don't need you making it any worse.

Patrick assumed this had something to do with that red haired girl he had met earlier that day.

It only took five minutes to get home, and there sitting on the couch was Bonnie's mother tears running down her red cheeks.

"Mom what is it?" asked a shocked Bonnie her eyes wide.

"Patrick...it..it's your mother...sh- she's dead."

Patrick just stood there and took the news full force, his head slightly tilted to the side and tears forming in his eyes.

**End Chapter**

**Well I know it took a few months but here it is chapter three. As always reviews are always wanted. I will try to have chapter four up soon.**


End file.
